Jrod916
jrod916, or as he is known to family and friends (lol, what friends?), Jimmy Rodriguez, is an avid gamer, musician, hater, conservative, and car enthusiast, and is a regular member and poster on the GameFAQs MKX for PS4 Board. An anti-whiner, pro-scorpion, mid-tier beast at his finest, jrod, or as we'll now call him, Jimmy, has been gaming for the better part of 18 years, his first game being the original Super Mario Bros., and his last, as of recently, being MKX. Early Life, Adolescence and Birth Slithering out of my mother's moneymaker Rodriguez was born on July 4th, 1990, in Sacramento, California, as evidenced by the "916" area code at the end of his accounts. Jimmy was a rotten little bastard inside his mom, however, and it took two epidurals and about 16 hours of painful labor for him to finally force out of his mom's slimy, bloody lady parts. Delivered to the enthusiastic cries of "It's a girl!" The Rodriguez family doctor later revised his assessment of Jimmy's sex, and, embarrassed, tried to explain that he had been up late that night and very rarely makes that mistake. Luckily, he probably wasn't alone there, and the amount of effeminate men on the GameFAQ's boards is probably more startling then you might think. Early life But before he could ever dream of GameFAQ's and meeting all of the gender queer faglords he knows today, he first had to endure being raised as a normal, also effeminate child in Sacramento. While spoiled as a child, and a boy who loved his mom dearly, him and his dad often clashed on things like politics, ethics, and the basics of being a man and not a 9-year-old girl pussy. Who could blame the guy? When your kid hates little league and wants nothing to do with any sport but would rather play video games and barbie with his sister, of course your testosterone levels would be experiencing crises. Still, Jimmy persisted to grow up through major life events, and aged faster than you might think. It feels like just yesterday that I was still wetting the bed and masturbating to the thought of elementary school students. Or was that yesterday? Dunno, lol. When my penis finally got big and hairy and girls started wanting it Point is, Jimmy actually grew up, and was actually quite and attractive, smart kid for a majority of his life. With striking, shiny, almost color-changing brown hair that still exists today, a soft (but thick) set of skin and small amount of acne, and those charming nerdy Gucci glasses, Jimmy was actually surprisingly popular in his lifetime, scoring a "girlfriend" in middle school (all we did was hold hands and talk to each other, no sex or dates, so I'd hardly call that a girlfriend), 4 in high school, and 3 in college. A high libido, unfortunately, is a side-effect of being a sexy beast, and that's still a problem today, considering I whack my baby-batter-blaster at least once a day, everyday. But we'll get more into my penis (6 inches of hot love, ladies...) later. Discovering Video Games Another thing I do obsessively every day besides masturbate is video game. Damn, do I love games, and there are ''many ''series of said games that I've come to love over these humble 24 years. Be it ''The Legend of Zelda, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario, The Elder Scrolls, Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear, Battlefield ''or otherwise, I play a lot of games, and they've shaped up my life to what it is today. My first game actually happened to be the original Super Mario Bros., a simple game about a fat italian plumber that killed turtles and got all the bitches. I first saw my older cousin playing it when I was six, and my life forever changed when I asked those words from my innocent, young, virgin mouth: Can I play? Loving Video Games And fascinate me it did. There was something so satisfying about destroying blocks and mushrooms, and that great sound that came from those end-of-level flags really made life worth living. After I got an NES from my mother that same year, my library quickly filled up, and I started to play all of the greats. The Legend of Zelda, Punch-out, Duck Hunt, Urban Champion, and Super Mario 3 come to mind along with the others. I quickly found my passion in life at 12 years old when I was given the next step up by my cousin: The SNES and the N64. With the SNES came 3 games: Super Mario World, and Mortal Kombat I and II, which is when I finally discovered my favorite fighting game franchise. I played those games for hours and hours, fascinated by the second one in particular, and the blood that poured out with every violent punch, and the glory that came from those ever-so-infamous finishing moves: Fatalities. Of course, in other times, I also got around to playing my N64, which came with Majora's Mask and Super Mario 64, both games of which I loved. Becoming an adult Mastering Video Games I of course grew up, and it was when I was 16 in 2006 that I got a job and was able to purchase the next big thing: The XBOX 360. I had grown with video games, and it became clear to most family members and friends of mine that I thought of video games as a way of life way before they were mainstream and popular. I advanced with the times after recieving my N64 and SNES in 2002, continuing to get games for both of them for my birthday, even although I skipped out on the PS1/2/original Xbox (that's not to say I didn't go to friend's houses and play GTA 3 with them, though. We had a blast spawning tanks and killing everything in sight). But the XBOX 360, to me, was the most incredible, revolutionary thing I'd ever seen. The HD graphics were incredible, the design beautiful, and the games themselves more in-depth and advanced then I had ever thought possible. The two games with it? The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (yes, I did like the Elder Scrolls before Skyrim) and Call of Duty 2. The former of which I spent hours of my life nerding out into, and the latter of which birthing my appreciation for, and a short phase of first-person-shooters. Six years went by and I was now 22 years old. Gaming had changed so much, and it's still an incredible thing to look at in retrospective. I had experienced so many great times in six years alone, through the remarkable release of Grand Theft Auto IV (with another one coming, which I played the hell out of and became a board regular to as well) and the relatively great Assassin's Creed series, I just had so much fun. Where I am today My life went well. I got a college scholarship to Sac State, right in the hometown (because I refused to go anywhere else) where I majored in Creative Directing (hoping to become a game dev) and advanced music theory. To this day, I live in a nice little house on Land Park (it's that nice neighborhood in Sacramento with all of the parks and asians), living an almost yuppie-ish lifestyle in a hilariously suburban city. I'm surprised I haven't yet invested in a high-end gaming PC, but I'm happy with my classic collection, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, PS4 and mid-end gaming laptop. I drive to work (pimped out orange and black Dodge Challenger 2014) every day, downtown in the Modis building as a Java Developer. And I work part-time at fries assembling set-ups for display purposes, and informing customers in the PC Building section. Things are going great, to say the least. But there's something I haven't mentioned yet. Discovering GameFAQ's In all of that sentimental discussion, I forgot to mention how I came to be on the site and board that got me on this crappy site in the first place. GameFAQ's; Where the mods suck, your opinion is automatically wrong, and there is no refunds; do not pass go, do not collect $200. In all seriousness, though, for as shitty as some fans and board users can be, and how whiny some people are, it's a place I find myself going to a lot where I've met some pretty cool people. And some douches. But mostly good people. I joined the site on January 21st, 2013. I've been visiting frequently since, and have racked up 142 karma and a level of 33. I used to use this site only for reviews and FAQS, but I realized soon that the boards were a lot of fun to chat on if you got past all of the idiots. How I get along with some people varies amongst demographics. By default, I hate conservativess and anti-SJW's. Don't like it? Get over it. Here's who in particular I hate and like: My Relationships you guys on the MKX Board iLoveLightning Never paid much attention to him, but lately I've noticed him more, and he seems to be a very funny, cool guy. He made this site, for one, and I was clearly one of the first people he made a page for. Maybe he likes me! Then again, I did beg him to be an admin and to make me a good page. At least I got my point across. Jacob Curnrow Egotistical douchelord. I don't see anything wrong with boasting your incredible skills. That's not a bad thing, exactly. But when you mention it in every post, it gets annoying as fuck. Seriously, everything he says is like: "I literally changed part of Gears of War" "#1 ranked Injustice player, therefore I'm better than you and you're irrelevant" "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID INFERNO SPAMMER GO SUCK A COCK!" That's about it. Guys like that are annoying, and I can't imagine being in a room with him in real life. We all know that one douche who brags constantly, and Curnrow is the exact epitome of this. Then again, iLoveLightning tells me he's pretty hot (I doubt it. His voice in twitch streams sounds full and gutteral.) NerfScorpioon I love scorpion. He's my main. He's a great character. He's not OP, contrary to popular belief. I don't like whining, and I don't like people who wish to nerf scorpion. And what do you know? That's literally this guys account name. Need I say more? The_Ronin Homeboy